


Elven Blood, Vampiric Fangs

by raw_sausig (crystal_gay)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Parents, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Useless Lesbians, cute shit, this is just a working title ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_gay/pseuds/raw_sausig
Summary: A vampire princess and an elf peasant run away together. From there, they have to venture across the country to save the life of a girl that's slowly turning from mermaid to siren, with the help of a scholarly incubus.





	1. Prologue

“But Mother! You can’t! She isn’t just any peasant, she’s the love of my life. I have lived 132 years, and never once have I met someone as brave, as kind, as open, as my love. Please, Mother. Bless our marriage.” Her mother stood, fury raging in her long-dead eyes.

“I shall never bless the wedding of a foul elven commoner and my daughter.” She spit those words like fire, burning those around her. That very night, Lethia and Alria made their escape. Down the palace stairs, out the second story window, and off they ran into the thick wood together. By the pale moonlight they made their escape. They were wild and free.


	2. Blood Of An Elf

Lethia was starving. She hadn’t eaten in days, but for a rabbit she saw in passing. She eyed Alria enviously, for she could eat fruits and leaves and all manner of things that Lethia couldn’t. Alria looked over just before Lethia could look away.

“My sweet, if you need to, you can drink from me.” Lethia’s eyes widened, and she gasped in horror.

“But I could never drink from you, my love. You are my moon and stars, I could never bear to harm you.” Alria sighed.

“Isn’t it part of your weddings for the upper class being wed to drink from the lower class after saying vows? You would have been forced to if we got married. It’s okay. We can even say our vows.” And so, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the shade of the trees, the two women said their vows, Lethia with tears in her eyes.

“My love… My darling moonlight. You pulled me out of my darkness, into your world of light, and I am forever grateful. Though stripped of my class, I feel as though I have all the riches in the world when I am with you. I swear to always love you.” Alria blushed.

“Well, that makes my vows kinda lame. I love you, Lethia, an' I always will. Jeez, I shoulda prepared something for this. Whatever. I love you, an' I promise to forever. Now, let’s get this drink over with, alright?” Lethia nodded and picked up Alria’s wrist. She drank deeply, satiating her hunger with every sip. As she moved away, the fang wounds sealed themselves. 

“There. Thank you, my love.” Alria rubbed at the rapidly fading fang marks on her wrists and smiled.

“It was nothing, my sweet.” The two continued on, Lethia strengthened by Alria’s blood, and both strengthened by their bond. They found a nearby town, and settled into a tavern for a drink after Lethia pulled up her hood as a means of disguise and protection from the sun. As the bartender slid them their ale, a young traveller made their way up to them. Alria went pale. A succubus. However, the succubus nodded and pulled up their sleeve to reveal a darkened tattoo on their arm.

“Don’t worry, I’m inactive. Never have been active, never will be. See how it doesn’t glow? It’ll glow if I’m active. You two looked pretty happy, something good happen?” Lethia lit up and eagerly began babbling on and on about their marriage earlier that day, fangs glinting in the candlelight of the tavern.

“And so we just got married about… 20 minutes ago! I’m still reeling. Though, we haven’t really had contact with the outside world for about a week...” The traveller grinned at the two lovebirds, before processing what Lethia just said.

“You said you’d missed about a week, right? Here, I’ll fill you in. So, that vampire queen’s daughter ran away, and someone off the coast saw what they  _ think  _ is a siren. We aren’t sure though, because it has mermaid features. I was actually about to go visit it again, want to come along? Elfie here seems like she’d be helpful.” Alria nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! We elves can sense life force, an' if we’re really good at it, we can even tell the species. I can help you out, no problem!” The traveller clapped their hands together, but quickly realized something.

“Oh my god. We never properly introduced ourselves. So sorry! Anyways, I’m Cornelius D’esposito, I’m 23, and I use they/them most days. You?” Alria grinned and stood up to shake their hand.

“Alria Irfinli, I’m 130, and I use she/her. Sweet, your turn!” Lethia went to shake Cornelius’ hand.

“Lethia Velornne, age 132, she/her pronouns, please.” Cornelius grinned at their unlikely trio, and took them all to the coastline, where the strange creature awaited them.


	3. Siren’s Song And Mermaid Heart

“So, how’re you, little troublemaker? Hey, hey, calm down. These are new friends. This is Alria, and this is Lethia. Can you say hi to them for me while I check on your tail?” The… Creature turned to them. It was easy to see why they were confused. It had what looked like a mermaid’s body, but the ear shape and teeth of a siren.

“He-llo… Ari, Lefi. Sc-aa-lls n-n to-chh. Sspe-aak Mrr?” Alria bent down and started speaking in some strange gibberish to the creature. After a few minutes of what sounded like chatting, Alria stood up and announced,

“Her name is… Well, it can be translated into Mayim. She isn’t mermaid or siren. She’s kind of… Both. Also, Cornelius, she says for you to get your hands off her scales, in her words, _right the hell now before she rips your goddamn face off_.” Cornelius drew back their hand and apologized to the girl profusely. Once she was done talking to Mayim in what seemed like gibberish, Alria turned to the group.

“Ok, here’s what she says. Since sirens are made from mermaids by strong emotional shock, she’s only partly turned. She has the ears, the fangs, and her temperament is slowly changing to match. Usually, sirens are made in an instant, but she somehow shielded herself from turning right away. She says she knows a cure for slow turners. In… The vampire kingdom. The queen possesses the cure, and has for millenia. She can also understand what we say, but can’t make a lot of the vowel sounds in our languages. Her best sound is soft A sounds.” Cornelius grinned.

“We can just head over and ask! C’mon you guys, I heard she’s really cool!” Lethia stepped back, feeling more nauseous by the second. Panic overtook her, and she faintly remembers sitting down and Mayim wrapping her tail around her. Maybe she was hyperventilating, but she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that one second she was standing up with nothing touching her, and the next, she was sitting down with a tail wrapped around her and Alria holding her hands.

“Sweet, it’s okay. Sweet, please look at me. It’s okay, we don’t have to. You don’t need to go, sweet.” She looked up and saw Cornelius staring at her, shocked. Why did she freak out over seeing someone that, as far as they knew, she had never met? She swallowed, and said,

“Sorry… I’ve met the queen once… No, that was a lie. Remember the princess that ran away? That… Well, uh, hi. It’s me.” Cornelius nodded, seemingly not at all surprised.

“Thought so. Alright, so we’ll have to pull a heist. The queen probably recognizes your wife, and now Mayim and I have been seen with both of you. I have someone who can help back at home. Mayim doesn’t seem to be injured, but we need to take her with somehow…” Alria bounced up and down excitedly.

“Okay, I can fix that! Basically, Mayim needs water to cover her gills and tail, right? So, what if I were able to manipulate some water to hold her so we can take her along?” Mayim nodded excitedly and trilled.

“Yy-h, yy-h! J-sst nn-d w-aa-trr!” Lethia smiled. This may not be so bad after all! However, they still needed to meet this mysterious helper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all! by the way, mayim's speech is somewhat inspired by A Study In Silver, a persona 5 fanfiction by Insomnomaniac!!! i'll leave the link here if anyone wants to go check it out!!  
> -  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978972/chapters/29671344


	4. Wings Of Fae

“Oh, hello hello! Come in, come in. Cornelius, have you gotten into trouble again? Oh, who cares, you brought new friends! Hi, I’m Paloma, she/her, and I’m about… I forgot. Corn?” Cornelius sighed at his friend’s fast-paced speech. Poor Mayim, trying to understand that.

“1502 as of two weeks ago, Paloma. Mayim, I am so sorry about her. Paloma, can you talk a bit slower? Mayim is fluent in English, but she may have trouble if you’re too fast.” Paloma hid her head in her hands.

“Sorry! Mayim is the… Mermaid? Siren? Whatever you are? I think I can help, actually! Do you want to speak English better, darling? Oh, she’s so young!” Mayim nodded eagerly and flipped around in her bubble. Paloma went to grab a few books while the others introduced themselves.

“Oh, is Alria taken? Damn, she’s cute! Oh, right, she’s married. Sorry Lethia! This head of mine, I keep on forgetting! I guess I’m a bit young to be seperated from my flutter, huh?” She fluttered around a bit before blue light encased Mayim. It flashed and then faded, leaving Mayim feeling her throat.

“H-Hello? My name is Mayim. You’re Alria, Lethia, Paloma, Cornelius… Ok, I think we’re good, let me test this. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog…  _ Holy shit!  _ I can talk! I can talk in English! I can make your sounds, and wow does this feel weird!” Lethia giggled as Mayim kept babbling on about how she could make their sounds.

“Now, now, what’s the issue? A ruler to overthrow? A thief running wild? God forbid, another goddamn plant research expedition?” Cornelius giggled at Paloma’s eyes shining bright over the prospect of an adventure. She seemed like a little kid compared to him… Well, she was only in her one thousands. It couldn’t be helped.

“Well… Want to help with a heist? In a royal palace, nonetheless.” Paloma squealed, and flew all over the room at an astounding speed, so fast that eyes couldn’t keep up.

“Yes! Yes yes yes absolutely! Oh, I’ve always wanted to do a heist! Do we have a navigator yet? What’re our resources? What about brutes? How big is this operation? Am I allowed to come this time instead of just being the strategist? Please? I promise I’ll be good!” Lethia looked suspiciously at Cornelius.

“This time? Please explain, Cornelius.” Cornelius flushed and hid his face in his cloak, stammering out,

“Sometimes… I help take down royals for money? I swear I’ve never tried on your family, not for lack of requests. Jesus, your mom isn’t well liked. But, don’t worry! You’re cool, I don’t have a bounty on you or anything! Sorry…” Alria grinned.

“Even if you did have a bounty, you ain’t got a royal here. She ran away an’ that removed her caste. Even if they did catch her, they’d have to re-coronate her!” Paloma squealed.

“So we can really really go? Wow! I’ve never been on a heist! So, Leth-beth is our navigator! Allie is our healer, and May can be our grunt! She’s a tough one, and those spikes have to be good for something! Corn, you can be a distraction and help get the payload while I check for guards!” Paloma gathered papers from all over the room, and flew up the stairs, talking to herself about plans the whole way along.


End file.
